The invention pertains to a method and apparatus for transferring a patient between two adjacent horizontal surfaces, such as between a hospital bed and a gurney. In particular, the invention employs mechanical system adapted to be powered by an overhead ceiling lift available in most hospitals and long term care facilities.
The lateral transfer of severely physically challenged patients between two horizontal surfaces, is common practice in hospitals and long term care facilities. To accomplish such a transfer without the aid of some assistance device can result in injury to the caregiver and/or patient. Accordingly, a number of products have become available to aid in this operation. In each case a sheet positioned beneath the patient is grasped and pulled. Typically the sheet is pulled by straps wrapped around some form of horizontal roller or pulley system. Mechanical advantage is afforded by a reduction mechanism driven manually by a crank or electrically by an motor. Motor driven systems are superior, in that they require minimal physical exertion by the caregiver, while providing smooth and therefore less stressful motion of the patient. However, motorized systems are expensive because each requires a motor and control components. This can be prohibitively expensive, particularly because it is often necessary to purchase a number of units to insure that the equipment is close at hand when needed.
Hospitals and long term care facilities have already made a considerable investment of limited resources in motorized overhead ceiling lifts (OCLs). These are devices that can assist caregivers with a multitude of patient handling tasks. Accordingly, an effort has been made to make these widely available. Although OCLs are designed only for vertical lift, and aerial translation of patients, they do already include an electric motor, a reduction mechanism, and controls which represent expensive components in a powered lateral transfer assistance device. The invention herein seeks to expand the capabilities of an OCL by means of an accessory to allow motorized lateral transfer of patients. The accessory may be made cost effective, thereby encouraging widespread use.